


A Cloak of Many Comforts

by Orcish



Series: A Man and His Cloak [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Other, Stephen is miserable, The cloak is comforting, There is also tea, and blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Stephen is ill, Levi takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You may blame Sassy_Boo_Bear for giving me the idea.

No matter how much of a great sorcerer you were, there were things you couldn’t defeat without a long battle. The flu being one of them. 

Stephen didn’t know where he’d got the virus or if it was even from this earth, but he knew how miserable it made him feel. His temperature kept skyrocketing only to plunge down in the next moment and his throat felt like a cactus had taken root there. He hoped that there was no actual cactus – this was miserable enough without a plant parasite to worry about. 

The only thing making this bearable was the Cloak of Levitation – Levi. When Stephen had first started showing symptoms of being ill, it had fluttered nervously, but it had soon collected itself and started to take care of him according to his directions. It made sure that he had enough blankets – adding itself to the pile without hesitation – and helped him crawl out of the cocoon when he needed to use the bathroom. It held the book and turned the pages when he wanted to read - although, admittedly, it had trouble turning only one page, which led to some frustration on both their sides. Levi also held _him_ when he was too tired to do anything and softly caressed his sweaty hair. 

Levi had even learned how to make tea for him. The first few tries had resulted in spills and broken cups, but the cloak had soon figured out how to manage the movements it had seen the humans perform multiple times. The first cup to make it all the way to him was too bitter and Stephen had to explain the preparation process to the cloak, including how much tea to use and how long to let it sit. The second cup was perfect and Stephen sighed happily, resulting in violent coughing which made him spill the drink. The cloak never complained, only soothed him with a soft touch and went to prepare another one. 

When Levi returned, Stephen took the cup gratefully and drank slowly. The hot drink soothed his sore throat and left him feeling better. Levi took the cup and set it down when he was done. He curled under the blankets and pulled Levi closer. It curled around his hand in a move that felt like holding hands and Stephen fell into fitful sleep. 

When he woke up with his head swirling and his throat stinging, Levi prepared more tea efficiently and helped support the cup when Stephen’s hands shook too much. 

Stephen hated being ill, but somehow Levi made it all bearable. 

When the fever broke and he was left only with a sore throat and an annoying cough, Stephen took a long shower while Levi changed the sheets. He came out feeling refreshed and laughed when Levi tickled him teasingly. It resulted in another fit of coughing, making Levi flutter worriedly before zooming to prepare another cup of tea. 

When the next crisis came, he was ready to fight – with his trustworthy cloak on his shoulders and a thermos of hot tea in a backpack. It _really_ didn’t fit his outfit, but at this point Stephen didn’t give a damn. 

Levi caressed his cheek and Stephen smiled. He raised his sling ring to draw the portal and jumped through, Levi’s comforting weight on his shoulders. He could face anything with the cloak by his side. 


End file.
